


KISS Agent: Origins

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, So many hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: They're supposed to be looking for potential new gear. They end up with a lot more than that.





	KISS Agent: Origins

Darcy shared a warm embrace and a kiss on the cheek with Howard. She really didn’t see him all that often anymore. “Good to see no one’s killed you yet.” She pulled back enough to look at him for a moment. “And I don’t mean the enemy.”

He gave her a distinctively roguish grin at that. “Oh, come on.”

“I swear to god, Howard, if any of your exes come to me, I will hold you down for them.” She put her hands on her hips.

The grin didn’t even falter. “Don’t be like that, honey, I brought you toys to play with.”

She had to smile a little at that. “I know they’re more for them than they are for me.” She gestured to the collection of Howlies who were watching the interaction with a range of expressions. Tim actually looked a little jealous.

“That’s not completely true.” Howard stepped back and gestured towards the jumble of  _ stuff _ that seemed to take up every surface of the room. “There’s some things in here for you, too.”

“I just have to find them, right?” She let her eyes move over everything. “Sure isn’t as neat in here when it was when I was in charge.”

“In charge?” Howard looked actually surprised at that.

“You need a keeper, just like-” she realized what she was about to say and cut herself off with a slightly forced smile. Mentioning Tony just now probably wasn’t the best idea.

Howard looked at her for another moment, but when she didn’t elaborate his eyes moved past her and seemed to light up. “Steve!” he said with wholehearted enthusiasm. “Come with me.” He went over and clapped Steve on the shoulder, and the two of them headed out of the lab.

“Say, Darce, did you and Howard…” Tim trailed off, his voice a little too casual.

“Did I and Howard what?” She faced him squarely, hands on her hips, eyebrows raised in a clear challenge.

Jim patted Tim’s shoulder, and the rest of the men starting poking through the assorted goodies one the table.

“Did you, ah…” He trailed off, and lifted. “Come on, Darce.”

“Did we what? I mean, you do realize that…” She glanced around the room briefly. “I’ve fucked everyone in this room right now, right?”

“That’s different.” Red spread up around from the back of his neck.

“How, exactly is that different?”

The lab was quiet other than their voices, and the sudden loud clatter started Darcy. She jumped, whirling towards whatever it was.

Everyone else looked similarly startled. Jacques bent down and picked up what looked like an oversized lipstick container. “ What’s this?” His dark eyes came right to her.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen that before.” She shook her head. That was the reason she was there. Howard’s lab was full of projects in progress and prototypes. She was familiar with most of them (and what was safe to handle and what wasn’t), but apparently he’d been working on some new things as well. “Just… Put it down. We can ask when he gets back.”

Whenever that was. Howard sure did like spending time with Steve. Probably talking about the latest upgrades to the shield or something like that.

Jacques turned it over, peering at it before setting it down on the table. A smile moved over his face, a very familiar twinkle in his eye. “Pretty color for you.”

She rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile, too. “I’ll put some lipstick on the next time you take me out. Just as long as I get a little time to get ready first.” That was maybe a little pointed. Most of her outings were still spontaneous.

He just gave her an unapologetic shrug.

She turned back to Tim. “How is it different?” She took a step towards him. It was getting a little warm in the lab, and her limbs felt a little loose, like she’d been drinking.

“It just is.” He moved towards her, too. The flush had spread up into his cheek. “There a window we can open?”

She shook her head. “No windows.” The lab was underground, partly because it was safer and partly because of security. “It is getting a little stuffy in here, though.” Her body was sort of starting to tingle. She pulled off the cardigan she’d made during some of her all-too-frequent down time and draped it over the nearest table. That didn’t really help. “You know I had a life before I met you, right?” Why was her voice so husky?

“Sure, Darce.” He stepped into her personal space and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. His eyes were fixed solidly on her lips.

She ran her palms up the front of his sweater. “You could take this off if it’s too hot.”

He pulled back just enough to take off his hat and yank the striped sweater over his head. They followed her cardigan, but slid off the table and onto the concrete floor. He didn’t seem to care. One hand slipped into the small of her back and pulled her flush against him.

The heat was focusing  _ in _ , the tingle becoming almost a throb along her center. “That thing had something in it. Someone needs to go get Howard.” Someone else. Because she was too busy wrapping her arms up around Tim’s neck and pulling him down towards her.

Their lips met in a deep, hungry kiss, but only for a moment. His mouth slid back along her jaw until his mustache tickled into the hollow just behind her ear.

Someone else was behind her. Hands were on the sides of her blouse, pulling it up from under her skirt. Darcy turned her head just enough to see James there, his eyes dark with desire.

Tim pressed into her, trapping her there like that with her head back against James’s shoulder. Not that she really minded.

“I- oh.” It was getting hard to think, especially with the delicious things Tim was doing to the side of her neck. “Is it affecting everyone?”

There seemed to be general noises of agreement. She knew she should do something, stop James and Tim and go and get Howard, but… But James was working the buttons along the front of her blouse. 

His hands seemed warm even through the fabric. His palms brushed over her pebbled nipples as he worked the button over her breast, and she sucked in a gasp as heat jolted through her. “James!”

“Help me get this off.” He got the last buttons undone.

Darcy dropped her arms to her sides to let him pull it down and fall to the floor. Her bra quickly followed, and she heard a low groan from somewhere over to her side. That sounded a lot like Jim, and he sounded a lot closer than he had been.

As James moved to the zipper on her skirt, another hand settled over her breast. Tim’s head was in the way and she couldn’t see who it was. Clever fingers rolled and plucked, twisting the pink nub to just  _ this _ side of pain. 

She let her eyes fall closed, giving into the sensations spiraling through her. She was pretty sure it was Jacques. She was just as sure she didn’t care.

James got her skirt open and pushed it and her panties down to the floor. His hands on her hips held her steady as she stepped out of them, and then one hand slid over and down until his finger pushed in against her center. “Bloody hell.”

“Spread your legs, baby girl,” Gabe instructed. He sounded like he was on her other side.

She shifted her feet apart, and let out a low moan as James’s fingers settled over her clit. “Faster, James,” she whispered.

He settled into a quick circle over her sensitive nub, and it wasn’t long before she was shifting into him, unable to keep still.

Tim’s free hand bumped her thigh. He slid up and up until his finger pushed up inside her. Not too deep, but it was enough to clench around.

Darcy felt like she was drowning in pleasure. It was all she could do to grip at Tim’s shoulders, her teeth closed around her lower lip. “I can’t,” she whispered.

“Fuck, Darcy,” came Jim’s low voice, and that was all it took.

She came with a long moan as heat spread out through her limbs. They coaxed her through it, drawing out her ecstasy, seemingly forever.

“Fuck, I can’t wait anymore.” Tim’s fingers abruptly slipped free as he came up from the side her her neck.

“Just… Just a half a second,” James gritted. His touch left her, but to her surprise, his hand came up between her legs from behind.

“Monty…” There was a warning clear in Tim’s tone.

“Just half a second,” James insisted as he pushed two fingers up into her cunt.

Darcy let out a gasp at the stretch. She was coming down, and it felt like her head was clearing. She could think. She opened her eyes to see Tim opening the front of his trousers.

It was definitely Jacques toying with her nipple, and now that Tim had taken a step back, she was just in time to see him lower his head to draw it deep inside his mouth.

“Oh shit. Guys, let me… Fuck.” They all looked just as desperate as she’d felt up until just a couple of seconds ago. Gabe and Jim were standing to her left. Gabe’s eyes were locked between her legs where James was fucking up into her, and Jim was stroking the outline of his cock through his pants.

There was no way she’d be able to get away from them to get Howard. Even if she could, did she really want to leave them like that? She could still clearly remember the desperate, almost aching need.

James abruptly withdrew. “There. On your back, Dugan, and we can both have her.”

That made Darcy’s eyes fly away from the entrancing motion of Jim’s hand, back to James. “Can we just slow down a second?” Not that that was likely, but she’d never actually had anal with any of them. And now she was pretty sure that’s exactly what James was planning.

Tim was on his back on the floor, his cock looking almost achingly hard as it jutted up from between his legs. “Come here, Darce.”

Before she could even react, James’s hand closed over her arm. Jacques pulled away and took her other arm.

They half-steadied her, half-guided her as she straddled Tim and sank down over him. She took his hard length in her hand to position him just right.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, driving himself up deep inside her.

She let out a cry as he filled her.

His hand between her shoulder blades pulled her down against his chest, even as he started rocking into her. “Hurry up,” he told James.

One long finger pushed against her tight rear entrance, still slick with the essence of her own pleasure. He pushed deep inside.

“Oh fuck!” Darcy moaned. “Just,  _ shit _ , give me a second!”

Jacques sank to his knees beside them. He said something in French, which she didn’t catch. He wrapped her hair around his hand, and used it to guide her over to where his own pants were open.

It was fairly clear what he wanted.  _ This isn’t happening _ , Darcy thought as she opened her mouth and let him pull her down along his cock.

One finger became two as James opened her up. The heat was already starting to rise again in her body, making everything that much easier. It was easier to roll her hips in counterpoint to Tim, it was easier to tuck her lips over her teeth and pull Jacques in until just before she’d have to suppress her gag reflex.

She let out a little protesting noise when James withdrew his fingers. It was another second before she felt the head of his cock nudging up against her. She wasn’t quite ready enough. She couldn’t pull back off of Jacques to say anything, and when she reached back to push at him, someone snagged her wrist.

James pushed forward slowly until his pelvis rested up against her ass. He didn’t even give her a second to adjust before he started moving, just a couple of tentative thrusts before really fucking her hard.

“Shit!” Under her, Tim sped up too, driving into her every time James pulled back. It was too much, too intense, but there was nowhere to go, no way to stop it.

She felt what was unmistakably a cock fall against her palm. She curled her fingers around it, but she couldn’t concentrate enough for a proper handjob. He didn’t care, he just rocked into her touch, much the same way Jacques was doing with her mouth.

Tim started to lose his rhythm first. He thrust up into her, once, then again, and then stayed deep as his cock pulsed inside her. “Well, shit,” he said after a moment, and slipped free. 

Darcy let out a protesting noise. She wanted more, she wanted to be full, she wanted… she  _ needed _ .

“I’ll go get Howard.” Tim didn’t immediately move, though. “Can someone…”

“I’ve got you, baby girl,” Gabe murmured. He sort of held her up as Tim worked himself out from under her. “Hey Frenchie, back off a second. Dernier!”

Jacques didn’t. When Darcy tried to raise her head, his hand was right there in her way, the pressure against her scalp keeping her right where she was. He said something, his voice low and strained.

“Yeah, okay.” Impatience was clear in Gabe’s voice but he just held Darcy’s shoulders.

Jacques pushed up into her mouth again, and the salty tang of his come flooded her mouth. 

She swallowed against it, and as soon as he relaxed his grip on her hair, she lifted her head.

“Pull her up, Monty,” Gabe said.

James slipped a hand under her abdomen and pulled until her shoulders touched his chest. “Christ, that’s tight,” he gritted.

Darcy looked at Gabe, eyes wide and pleading. “Please, Gabe.”

“I’m right here.” He knelt down in front of her. “Lift her up?”

“There?” James lifted her up, still driving into her, and then suddenly she had exactly what she wanted.

Gabe shifted and drove up deep inside her. “God, you’re hot. That what you wanted?”

“Oh god.” Almost. It was almost what she wanted. At least she didn’t feel empty anymore. She looked over to where Jim was thrusting into her fist, and she let him go. “Jim…” She licked her lips.

Jim understood. In an instant, he was right there, his thick cock pushing past her lips. “Fucking Christ.”

“Hold here,” Jacques said as his hand settled against her breast, plucking at her nipple as she arched into him.

James’ hand slipped between her and Gabe to press into her stomach, and suddenly everything was  _ more _ . She felt tighter around them, she felt… She  _ felt _ .

When Gabe’s fist settled against the top of her thigh, his thumb coming in to press over her clit, it was too much. Pure intensity whirled through her, and she came with a long groan that made Jim groan too.

She felt like she was floating on ecstasy. Her fingernails bit in as she grabbed onto  _ someone _ , it didn’t matter who. 

James stilled behind her, and pulled back immediately. She reached for him, wanting to prolong the dance against the sensitive nerves right at her tight entrance. It had been his hand against her stomach, and that fell away, too. 

“Don’t worry.” Jacques let go of her breast, and she heard him move around behind her. “I’m right here.”

She was starting to come down as he pushed deep into her ass. He was already hard again? She was familiar with his refractory period, and that definitely hadn’t been it. She tried to pull back to ask, but Jim gripped the sides of her head and held her in place. She pushed Gabe’s hand away at least, before it became too much.

The door opened. “Well, it works,” came Howard’s voice after a second.

“I could’ve told you that,” Tim answered. His voice was starting to sound husky again, too. 

“I guess I’ll start with you two,” Howard said a moment later.

“Stop staring.” There was warning clear in James’s voice.

Jim’s rhythm started to stutter. He drove deep into the back of her throat, so far that she didn’t even feel him come.

“What was that?” he asked as he pulled free.

“KISS Agent. It’s nerve agent I’m working on. It wasn’t supposed to be in here.” Howard was moving around the back of his lab.

Darcy could move again. She leaned into Gabe until her lips moved hot along the side of his neck. She found just the spot he liked and lingered there until he let out a noise of encouragement.

“Ow!” Tim protested, followed with, “Oh, that is better,” a second later.

Jacques said something, a low mutter she half-remembered from time lost in the dark with him in the past. His hand pressed into her stomach just where James’s had, and she let out a breathy noise.

“Oh, baby girl…” Gabe’s fingers bit into the back of her thigh. He stiffened, his pulse beating madly under her lips.

When he slipped free, Darcy dropped her elbows onto the hard floor. Tim’s sweater was right there, shielding her from contact with the bare cement.

“Oh yes,” Jacques gritted from behind her. He gripped her hips and started thrusting into her in earnest, his pelvis slapping audibly against the soft flesh of her ass.

“Should I… Should I wait?” Howard asked.

“Give me that,” Jim said. “Now get out.”

Darcy was lost in the cloud of her hair, but she heard brisk footsteps across the concrete, and then the door opening and closing again.

“There’s an antidote, Darce,” came Jim’s steady voice. “It’s a shot. Do you want it now?”

She considered for a moment. “No.” That was a bad idea. There was no way she’d be able to hold still for that.

Gabe asked Jacques something in French, and Jacques replied in a low voice. His hand came down against her hip with a crack that sent heat through her. But he soon fell still with a long groan.

As soon as he slipped free, Darcy let herself sag forward onto the floor. At least the concrete was blissfully cool, and she knew Howard kept it clean. “I don’t think I can walk now.”

“Steady,” Jim said. She felt his hand against her ass, and then the sting of a long needle piercing into her muscle. “There.”

“Thanks.” She pushed her hair out of her face and flopped over onto her back so she could look up at him. “I’m going to kill him.”

Tim took her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position. “See what I mean? Different.”

“Yeah.” She was fairly sure she was going to ache when the lingering echoes of pleasure faded away. “For the record, I never fucked Howard.”

“Yeah, I got that when he walked in and, ah, saw you.” Tim’s mouth set into a grim line.

“Are you alright?” James asked. He looked concerned.

“Oh, I’m good. I mean, I’ll be sore in a bit, but I’m good. Clothes, though…” Hers were bunched up over… There.

The door burst open. “Are you guys-” Steve stopped mid-sentence. Well, at least her back was to the door.

“Give us a sec, Cap?” Tim asked.

“Yeah.” The door closed again.

Darcy looked up at Tim. “That could have been awkward.”

He looked up at the door for a long moment. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether or not to put this in Out of Time although it belongs there. But I decided not to because... mostly the dub con? Maybe I'll move it over there after it expands a bit more.


End file.
